How I Died For Love
by P3E
Summary: Piper loses herself in looking for Prue, literally. When she casts a spell against the advice of her family the result is her death. FULL EPISODE! Please rate and review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 2: How I Died For Love**

**Teaser**

_Opening Shot: a late night shot of the manor_

_Cut to: a view of the boys sleeping: Wyatt asleep in his bed and Chris sucking his thumb in his crib._

_Cut to: Leo asleep in his bed (pan to) an empty spot on the bed next to Leo where Piper should be_

_Cut to: a sweeping shot out into the hallway and up the stairs to a closed attic door_

Piper: (voice over) Damn it!

_Cut to: a view of Piper sitting at a table filled with torn and balled up pieces of paper. All around her on the floor are shards of paper as well. Piper scribbles furiously on a notepad._

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing into the attic with Phoebe_

Paige: Uh Piper?

Piper: Huh?

Phoebe: What the hell did you do to the attic?

Piper: What are you talking about?

_Cut to: a view of Paige picking up some of the trash. She takes a look and hands it to Phoebe who looks at it as well. _

Phoebe: Piper, how long have been up trying to write a ritual?

Piper: Hours. (She crumples up another piece of paper) Every time I think I've got it I realize it's not strong enough. That's why I need you're help.

_Cut to: a view of Paige who goes to kneel beside Piper._

Paige: Ok, Piper, I know how much you want to find your sister…

Piper: Our sister, Paige…

Paige: Our…sister… but this is not the way. You have got to get some rest.

Phoebe: She's right Piper.

Piper: Later.

Phoebe: Piper, honey, listen to me. This is too much. When was the last time you slept? Or ate…have you eaten today Piper?

Piper: I couldn't. I was too busy with this, and Wyatt has his school play that's coming up soon. I volunteered to do all the refreshments so I've been working with the committee…

Phoebe: So you're trying to balance raising the dead and being a full time mom and a club owner?

Piper: No, I've been thinking about selling the club.

Paige: What? Piper you love that club.

Phoebe: And with the lack of demons you were starting to get back into it the way you used to be.

Piper: I know but I've got the boys and now there's this… I can't do it all. Anyway it was just a thought. Can we get back to this please?

Paige: Ok, Piper, what is this exactly?

Piper: Figuring out this ritual…

Phoebe: And this can't wait until morning?

Piper: No, Phoebe!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe resigning. She walks to the other side of the table and takes a seat across from Piper. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige sitting on the corner of the table_

Piper: So, at first I thought I could come up with something to do alone…

Phoebe: That didn't work last time.

Paige: Last time?

Phoebe: Right after Prue died Piper and I tried every spell in the Book, together and alone. Nothing worked.

Piper: Right. So then it'd have to be a power of three spell right?

Phoebe: Not necessarily.

Paige: Why not?

Phoebe: We've never been able to go up against the Angel of Death. You know that Paige. Remember your spell to protect the innocent from death that wound up stopping all death…

Piper: …and causing me to become death.

Paige: Ok, guys, I remember.

Phoebe: Anyway the point is…after all that…not being able to stop or even postpone death, do you really think we could reverse it Piper?

Paige: She has a point.

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing up from the table and walking away. She turns to face them suddenly._

Piper: I think so. I mean, something brings her back, and if it's not the most powerful witches the world has ever known then what?

Phoebe: I'm not saying that is isn't somehow eventually going to be us, we can't know that yet. I just think we're rushing into this.

Paige: And that you're not seeing things clearly.

Phoebe: I mean think about it Piper. We have never even thought to attempt anything like this before.

Piper: Yes, when Prue died…

Phoebe: This is different Piper, because this time it's real. Before we didn't have nearly as much power as we do now…

Paige: …and now that Phoebe's actually seen it…

Phoebe: …There's more than just a possibility that we could actually do it.

Piper: So what's the problem?

Phoebe: You're not thinking of the costs Piper. Prue was taken from us for a reason. Do you really think we could just have her back without paying a heavy price? Have you even thought about the magics we'd have to use to make this work? White magic alone isn't going to do it.

Paige: We'd have to use dark magic?

Phoebe: I think so. We're talking about raising the dead.

Paige: Phoebe is right, Piper. We should take more time to think about this.

Piper: But…

Phoebe: Think about what invoking that kind of power could do to us…could do to those around us…

Piper: I understand what you guys are saying, but if not this then what? This is what we have to do. We may not have to use dark magic at all.

Phoebe: How?

Piper: I'm going to summon Mom and Grams.

Paige: Like now?

Piper: With their added power we could do it, and we will. We're bringing Prue back, tonight.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Opening shot: a late night view of the police station_

_Cut to: a view of Henry entering the room. He approaches an officer who stands over a kid who's been handcuffed._

Henry: That him?

Cop: Yea.

Henry: What's his story?

Cop: Lost his entire family last year.

_Cut to: a view of Henry looking through a file on the kid the officer has given him._

Henry: How'd they die?

Cop: I didn't say they died.

Henry: What?

Cop: He lost them…as in they disappeared without a trace. We searched everywhere, followed every possible lead, but could never find them.

Henry: So now…

Cop: Kid's a delinquent. Been arrested for theft, forgery, vandalism…

Henry: All right…

_Cut to: Henry handing the file back to the cop. He kneels in front of the kid._

Henry: What's your name?

Kid: Sheva.

Henry: Sheva…that's a cool name.

Sheva: It's Hebrew…it means Promise.

Henry: That means your parents must have thought you'd really make something of yourself.

Sheva: And now they're dead… tell me what that means doc. You gonna psych me now? Tell me how much promise I could have had if I'd stayed out of trouble? Spare me.

Henry: I wasn't going to tell you any of that stuff Sheva. I will tell you though that if you don't get your act together, I promise you'll be in for a world of pain. You want that?

Sheva: Bring it on.

Cop: Feisty kid.

Henry: Yeah, those are usually the ones who need the most help.

Sheva: What I need is for you to let me out of these cuffs.

Cop: Yeah all right, but Henry here is your new parole officer. The next time you screw up, he'll be the one you deal with, and he's not always a nice guy.

_Cut to: a view of the Cop un-cuffing Sheva. Sheva stands rubbing his wrists._

Sheva: He don't look so tough to me. (Sheva exits the station)

_Cut to: a view of Henry and the cop turning to watch him leave_

Cop: Looks like you've got your work cut out for you.

Henry: I've dealt with worse. Thanks a lot man.

_Cut to: a view of Henry leaving the station to follow Sheva._

_Cut to: a late night view of the manor._

Piper: (voice over) Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing together in the attic_

_Cut to: a view of lights swirling around. Grams appears in the attic._

Phoebe: Hi Grams.

Grams: Phoebe. Piper. Paige. What… what am I doing here?

Piper: We need your help Grams.

Paige: Where's mom?

Grams: She's…uh… busy.

Phoebe: Busy? Grams you're dead.

Grams: We do have afterlives to live, thank you. I need to be getting back to mine, so I'll see you girls later.

Piper: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Grams. We called you here for a reason.

Grams: Well what is it Piper?

Piper: We need you to help us find Prue.

Grams: I'm sorry?

Paige: Phoebe had a future vision…

Phoebe: Of Prue here… alive…

Grams: Well, I'm sorry, but that's impossible.

Piper: It isn't Grams.

Grams: Yes it is Piper. I'm sorry girls but there is no way you can resurrect the dead. It's way too dangerous.

Paige: But it is possible.

Grams: Well, no.

Piper: Grams, you just said…

Grams: Piper, listen to me very carefully. You cannot do this do you understand? Do not. (Grams disappears)

Piper: What...Grams!

Phoebe: What the hell was that?

Paige: Something about this whole thing must have really freaked her out.

Phoebe: There has to be a reason Piper. We can't do this.

Piper: Phoebe, zip it. We can and we will.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks upward._

Piper: Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige waiting as nothing happens_

Piper: Grams, I'm not kidding! Get your ass back down here!

Phoebe: Easy Piper.

Paige: Maybe we should just call it a night. Try again tomorrow.

Piper: Paige…

Phoebe: She's right Piper. I'm going home.

Piper: Fine, but if I don't see you back here tomorrow.

Paige: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they join hands. The two orb out together. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing alone in the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige orbing into Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe goes to turn the lights on_

Paige: So, do you think we should worry?

Phoebe: Maybe…I've never seen her like this.

Paige: We can't let her destroy herself over this. I get that she misses her sister, I really do, but like you said…

Phoebe: Why do you keep doing that?

Paige: Doing what?

Phoebe: Referring to Prue as our sister. She's your sister too Paige.

Paige: Well, yea. I know that.

Phoebe: Do you? It took you a little while to think of Grams as your grandmother, and you'd seen her floating around. You've never seen Prue.

Paige: I saw her as a dog.

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: Ok. So, maybe I don't think of her as my sister. How can I? I never knew her.

Phoebe: I know, but she's still a part of you.

Paige: Oh yea?

Phoebe: Yeah, where do you think that over-protectiveness comes from? She was exactly like that. (They both chuckle)

Paige: Maybe… anyway I've got to go. Henry's probably waiting for me.

Phoebe: Good night Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige waving as she orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop hearting in behind Phoebe once she enters her bedroom_

Coop: Late night?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe jumping as Coop scares her._

Phoebe: Coop! Do not do that.

Coop: Sorry.

Phoebe: What are you doing here?

Coop: I missed you.

Phoebe: Oh that's sweet honey, but not tonight. I'm exhausted.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes to get dressed for bed_

Coop: I also came to tell you that I'm leaving the day after tomorrow.

Phoebe: Leaving to go where?

Coop: I don't know yet. The elders are sending me out on assignment.

Phoebe: The elders. Of course it was only a matter of time before they took you away from me.

Coop: They can't take or keep me away from you Phoebe.

Phoebe: (whispered) That's what Piper and Leo thought.

Coop: What?

Phoebe: Nothing. How long will you be gone?

Coop: I don't know that either.

Phoebe: Coop…

Coop: I'll find out as much as I can Phoebe, but as of right now, you know everything I do.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sits on her bed._

Phoebe: Ok. Just hurry back.

Coop: Nothing could keep me away for too long. I'm coming back.

Phoebe: Well, you'll have to. This ring pretty much says it all.

Coop: I love you. (He kisses her)

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts out. Phoebe doesn't move._

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He sits in his car in an alley watching Sheva._

_Cut to: a view of Sheva walking down the alley with his hands in his pockets. _

_Cut to: a view of a hooded figure silently moving up behind Sheva. Henry grabs his gun and jumps out of the car. He follows behind them both._

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He smiles to himself and stops walking._

Sheva: It's about time you found me.

Hooded figure: You've caused us a lot of grief young man. You're going to pay.

Sheva: Bring it on.

_Cut to: a view of the hooded figure as he lunges as Sheva from behind. He knocks Sheva off his feet. Then regroups to attack him again. Sheva is on his feet in seconds. _

_Cut to: a view of the two crouched in front of each other ready to spring._

Sheva: Tynan… I thought that might be you.

Tynan: Hello, Sheva.

Sheva: Hello? You're so polite today.

Tynan: I'm sorry. I meant goodbye.

_Cut to: a view of Tynan. He jumps on top of Sheva, but before he can land and start to do damage, Sheva puts his hands on Tynan and burns him to a cinder._

_Cut to: a view of Henry running up to Sheva with his gun pointed at him. Sheva stands and brushes the ashes off of his hands._

Henry: What the hell was that? Are you a demon?

Sheva: How do you know about demons?

Henry: You'd be surprised what I know. Answer the question.

Sheva: No. Tynan was a demon. I…

Henry: You're what…a witch?

Sheva: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he lowers his gun._

Henry: Of course you are. (He sighs)

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2 **

_Opening shot: a morning view of the manor_

_Cut to: a view of Leo in the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt eats oatmeal and fruit at the kitchen table. Chris sits in his high chair eating cheerios with his hands. Leo finishes packing Wyatt's lunch for school then puts it inside his lunch box. _

_Sound over: the doorbell rings_

_Cut to: a view of Leo grabbing Chris from his chair_

Leo: Ok, Wyatt, time to go. Carpool is here.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt jumping out of his chair_

_Cut to: a view of the front hall. Leo enters carrying Chris and with Wyatt walking beside him. Wyatt carries his backpack. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo opening the front door. A woman stands on the other side: the carpool Mom. _

Leo: Hey Charity.

Charity: Morning Leo. Hi Chris. Hi Wyatt, are you ready buddy?

Wyatt: Hi. I'm ready.

Leo: Put this on little guy. (Leo hands Wyatt a jacket.)

Charity: This carpool was a great idea Leo. Thanks for setting it up.

Leo: No problem.

Charity: It's your turn next week don't forget.

Leo: Then it's your husband the week after that right?

Charity: Yep. OK, I'll see you guys tonight. Let's go buddy.

_Cut to: a view of Charity. She holds out her hand for Wyatt who takes it and follows her outside._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He follows them onto the porch and waves goodbye. Chris waves too._

Leo: Have a great day at school Wyatt…love you.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He climbs into the carpool van with help from Charity. He waves as they drive away._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He goes back into the house and then up to the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the attic. She is flipping through the Book of Shadows._

Leo: Piper.

Piper: What?

Leo: Are you ok?

Piper: I'm fine…why?

Leo: You've been up here all night. You didn't even come down to say bye to Wyatt before he went to school.

Piper: He left already?

_Cut to: a view of Leo nodding his head_

_Cut to: a view of Piper_

Piper: Damn it. OK, I can pick him up at three today. Don't worry about it.

Leo: At three… Piper… aren't you forgetting something?

Piper: Not that I know of…

Leo: Wyatt's play… tonight. He has to stay late for their last practice.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs in frustration and puts her head in her hands._

Leo: Piper, you're exhausted. Why don't you take a break for a while? Get some sleep.

Piper: I can't.

Leo: Piper.

Piper: I have to summon Grams and then go to the club and take Wyatt the shoes for his costume… and Chris has a doctor's appointment…

Leo: Let me help you Piper.

Piper: No, I've got it.

Leo: Piper.

Piper: Leo, you can't help me. I have to do it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She takes Chris from Leo and begins to head out of the attic._

Leo: Hurting you was never my intention Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stops walking but doesn't turn to face him._

Leo: I didn't tell you because I couldn't give you the answers you needed. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was keeping you safe.

Piper: You can't keep me safe Leo.

Leo: Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I can't still look after this family.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to look at Leo._

Piper: That's not what I meant.

Leo: On some level that is what you meant. I can't orb to the Elders and ask for an explanation about what Phoebe saw. I can't search for her or summon Grams for you... You're angry with me because I can't help you… because I'm not magical.

Piper: Ok, maybe you're right.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches Leo._

Piper: But you're being mortal doesn't mean I love you or want you any less. There's just only so much you can do. I realize that isn't your fault and I wouldn't have you any other way…it's just the way it is.

Leo: Then let me do what I can… anything to make the load lighter for you. Just because I'm not magical doesn't mean I can't support you through this.

Piper: You're right.

Leo: So…

Piper: So you'll take Wyatt his shoes.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they smile at each other. They hug, squishing Chris in-between them. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry's apartment. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry in their kitchen. He takes a glass of water to Sheva who sits on the couch in their living room. _

Henry: Here you go, man.

Sheva: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Sheva taking the glass. He drinks some of the water then sets the glass on the side table positioned by the couch. _

Henry: So…

Sheva: So…

Henry: Small steps, ok, tell me why that guy…

Sheva: demon…

Henry: …demon…was after you.

Sheva: He's trying to kill me.

Henry: Yeah, I actually got that part when I saw him attack you. Tell me something I don't know.

Sheva: The king of hearts is the only one without a moustache.

Henry: What?

Sheva: You said…

Henry: Oh, ugh, Sheva.

Sheva: Ok, ok. The demon name is…was Brogan. He was hired to kill me.

Henry: Hired by who?

Sheva: His name is Tamesis. He's a very powerful upper level demon who you don't want to piss off.

Henry: Why is he after you?

Sheva: It's a long story.

Henry: I've got time.

Sheva: Seven years ago, a demon came after my family: killed them all. I don't know why. I don't care either. I hadn't grown into my power yet, didn't know there was any such thing, so I guess he thought it's be useless to kill me. Maybe he thought I'd die anyway. Ever since then I've been searching the underworld for him; killing whoever I thought could lead me to him but wouldn't. I guess I killed the wrong demon because now Tamesis wants my head.

Henry: Your records say your family disappeared.

Sheva: Was I supposed to tell the cops a demon incinerated them?

Henry: Ok…and all the trouble with the law?

_Cut to: a view of Sheva who shrugs._

Sheva: I had to do something to pass the time.

Henry: Right.

Sheva: Look, I'm not a bad person all right. Some freaky ass demon blows into your house killing everything in sight but you. You're then left alone to deal with powers and magic and demons by yourself. No one will talk to you because they all think you're crazy, and the one thing you've been searching for your whole life you can't find. What the hell would do?

Henry: …cause a lot of trouble.

_Cut to: a wide view of Sheva and Henry. They don't speak for a moment._

Sheva: Look, I gotta get out of here man.

Henry: No, you're staying here.

Sheva: No way. Tamesis has guys…lots of guys that are all looking to kill me. I'm not staying here so you can get killed too.

_Cut to: a view of Sheva standing. Henry stands too and pushes Sheva back down onto the couch._

Henry: Look, kid, you think you can survive out there, you've already proven you can't. You get into trouble every time. You've been lucky so far, but next time you might not be so lucky.

Sheva: Bring it on. I can handle it.

Henry: You think you're a tough guy; know all there is to know about magic. You don't know a thing. You want to talk about witches? I'm married to one of the most powerful ones the world has ever seen.

Sheva: You bagged a Charmed One?

Henry: Don't be an ass.

Sheva: Sorry.

Henry: You want to get rid of this guy, stay here so she and I can help you.

Sheva: Ok.

Henry: Ok. Now tell me about this demon…the one who killed your folks.

Sheva: I don't know his name. He was big though, ugly and gray, moved like the wind…or was the wind. I don't remember. He said he was the end though. He wasn't lying.

Henry: A demon like the wind…why does that sound familiar?

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Phoebe's car sits out front. _

Phoebe: (voice over) Hello? Anyone here?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe who is climbing the stairs to the attic._

Piper: (voice over) Up here Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She enters the attic where Piper is flipping through the Book._

Phoebe: It's like a ghost town downstairs. Where is everyone?

Piper: Wyatt's at school and Leo took Chris to the doctors.

Phoebe: Oh, and you've been here all day?

Piper: Yep.

Phoebe: Piper, why don't you go to the club? Let some of this go for a while.

Piper: I already talked to Daniel the manager. He's taking care of everything for me.

Phoebe: Then why don't you get some sleep?

Piper: This is more important.

Phoebe: What exactly are you trying to do?

Piper: I'm trying to find a way to bring Grams back here against her will. What she did last night was unacceptable. I mean, what was that?

Phoebe: She looked pretty freaked out. Maybe we should just listen to her.

Piper: Since when have we ever done that?

Phoebe: Well, never, but there's a first time for everything.

Piper: Not this time. Phoebe, aren't you just the least bit interested in finding Prue? You make me feel like I'm in this alone here.

Phoebe: Of course I want to find Prue, but I don't want to do it at the risk of those we love.

Piper: You think I want them to get hurt?

Phoebe: No, Piper, I think you're so focused on this one thing that you can't see everything surrounding it. I'm not afraid that you'll purposely get us hurt: I'm afraid that you're not afraid of hurting yourself.

Piper: Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you help me find Grams so we can talk to her, just talk, once we find out what's going on we'll take it from there. I won't make any rash decisions.

Phoebe: Promise?

Piper: Absolutely.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Piper waits for Phoebe to decide._

Phoebe: Ok.

Piper: Ok. So I've tried the spell to summon her several times, but nothing happens.

Phoebe: I didn't realize she could ignore it like that.

Piper: Yeah, neither did I. So I was thinking of writing another spell.

Phoebe: A stronger one…

Piper: Right, to bring her here.

Patty: (voice over) Don't bother.

Piper: Mom?

_Cut to: a view of Patty. She appears with white light swirling around her in front of Piper and Phoebe._

Patty: Hello, my girls. I need your help.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they stare blankly at her. _

Piper: Mom…

Phoebe: Don't think we're not glad to see you, because we are…it's just…

Piper: What are you doing here?

Phoebe: …like here, here…with an actual body and everything.

Patty: I need your help. I know you've been searching for Prue.

Piper: Wait, you knew and you didn't help us?

Patty: I couldn't and neither could your Grams.

Phoebe: Why not?

Patty: Mom. Get down here.

_Cut to: a view of Grams as she fully materializes beside Patty._

Grams: Hi girls.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. _

Piper: Don't "hi" me Grams. You float in here last night, demand that I not look for my sister, leave without a word, and then refuse to answer my calls all day. What the hell is going on?

Grams: I'm sorry, Piper, but I couldn't tell you.

Patty: We've been dealing with a lot.

Phoebe: You know, I will never understand how the dead can do the things you two do. I mean, if I can live as well you two when I die…

Grams: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, Grams, but this is a little ridiculous, don't you think? What have you had to deal with?

Piper: Someone had better give us some answers, fast.

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams as they look at each other._

_Cut to a view of Piper and Phoebe waiting._

Grams: It's Prue… her spirit…

Piper: What about it?

Patty: It's missing.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They both stare incredulously at their mother and Grams. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3 **

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry's apartment._

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing into the apartment._

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Sheva as they both look at her._

Paige: Oh, company, that's nice. Goodnight.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to head for the bedroom. Henry stands and stops her._

Henry: Uh Paige… hi. Where've you been?

Paige: Bosnia… delivering triplets. Then Guatemala, who knew I spoke Spanish? I didn't. I had to talk my charge out of killing herself. Oh, and my favorite, Australia, where my charge begged me to help him save his kangaroo.

Henry: Oh…

Paige: Yeah, goodnight.

Henry: Ok but Paige we need your help here.

Paige: Henry, really can't it wait?

Henry: Sheva is a witch. He's got two demons to find and kill before they kill him.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She reluctantly turns around._

_Cut to: a view of Sheva as he stands._

Paige: Two…do you know their names?

Sheva: The first is Tamesis: an upper level bad ass. The other I don't know.

Henry: He said the demon came in like the wind and killed his family.

Paige: …came in like the wind?

Sheva: Yeah. He was big, grey, long hair…

Paige: You've got to be kidding me.

Sheva: What?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sighs and hangs her head. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Piper and Phoebe stand inside the attic facing their corporeal mother and grandmother_

Phoebe: What do you mean missing?

Patty: Prue, her spirit, has been with us ever since she left you. A little while ago, she disappeared. We've been looking for her all over the spirit realm and can't find her.

Phoebe: How is that possible? I thought spirits were confined to the spirit realm.

Patty: That's not necessarily true, Phoebe.

Piper: Obviously. How else could you two corporealize on your own power?

Phoebe: Why didn't you ask the Elders for help? Aren't they right next door…in some effect?

Patty: We did.

Grams: They couldn't help us.

Piper: Wait, a second, are you kidding me? I don't understand. Prue disappeared somewhere into the spirit realm, the realm you both have inhabited for years and the realm the Elders govern, and no one can find her?

Patty: We're afraid not.

Phoebe: That's why you told us to stay away from this last night.

Grams: Yes.

Piper: Only that turned around and bit you in the ass didn't it, because now you need us.

Grams: Yes.

Piper: Unbelievable!

Phoebe: You should have come to us sooner. You should have told us about this.

Patty: We're telling you now.

Grams: Look, girls we understand why you're upset.

Piper: Oh, upset doesn't even begin to cover it. Do you realize what you've done? Not just to Prue but to us? I have a husband and children that need me that I can't be with because of this mess.

Grams: …but you have to look past that to see the bigger picture. We have to work together to find your sister or there's a chance we may never see her again.

Phoebe: Ok. Piper…

Piper: Fine.

Grams: We noticed a while ago that Prue would go missing for short amounts of time and then come back.

Patty: She would never tell us where she'd gone.

Phoebe: You never found out?

Patty: We did. Prue had found a way to concentrate her energy into allowing her spiritual self to astral project. She'd been working at it for years.

Piper: Why would she do that?

Grams: There's only one reason Piper.

Phoebe: Oh my God. She was trying to get back.

Piper: Get back where?

Phoebe: Here. Prue was trying to use her astral self to come back to us.

Piper: Oh my God.

Grams: Now you see why we waited.

Piper: That doesn't get you off the hook, Grams. How long has she been missing exactly?

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She gives Patty an uneasy look._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe._

Phoebe: A day? Two days? A week?

Grams: Four months.

Piper/Phoebe: What?!

Phoebe: Grams!

Piper: What is wrong with you? Four months and you're just now asking for help? I mean, my God! Anything could have happened to her by now!

Phoebe: Mom, how could you let this happen?

Piper: There are hundreds of soul eating… things that could've eaten her life force by now, and we would've never known.

Patty: Believe me, we know. We just didn't know what else…

Piper: Ok, you know what, the longer you two keep talking the more I wish you weren't. So let's just find Prue so you can go back to wherever you came from and we can get on with our lives. Ok, so what do we know?

Phoebe: Well, she's obviously not on any of the spiritual planes, so that excludes the Spirit Realm, the Ghostly Plane, Limbo, and the Astral Plane.

Piper: But there are seven planes of existence, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Eleven if you count the bad ones.

Piper: So, all we have to do is figure out how to get to and search every one of them without messing anything up or dying…

Phoebe: Great.

Piper: Yep.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She orbs into the attic and looks around very confused._

Paige: Hey. Wow.

Patty: Hello Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Patty as she approaches and hugs Paige._

Paige: Hi Mom. Hi Grams.

_Cut to: a view of Paige hugging Grams._

Grams: It's good to see you again Paige.

Paige: I'm sorry I'm just a little…it's not that I'm not glad to see you two, but why am I seeing you… and fully physical?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks to Piper and Phoebe for an explanation._

Piper: Don't look at me.

Phoebe: Mom and Grams created this whole witchy mess.

Paige: I'm very confused.

Phoebe: Long story short, Prue's spirit disappeared from the Spirit Realm. Mom and Grams can't find her and they need our help.

Piper: Which makes you very much on time.

Paige: I actually didn't come here for that…and kinda can't stay…

Piper: Are you kidding?

Paige: No, Piper, I have to get back to Henry. There's someone in trouble.

Piper: I think the average juvenile delinquent can wait Paige.

Paige: He's not average. He's a witch whose family was killed by demon.

Phoebe: Oh, no.

Paige: Yeah, and you'll never guess which demon it was: Shax.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Yeah.

Piper: (She laughs) This is a joke right? This kind of stuff can't be happening without someone watching.

Paige: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She goes to the Book of Shadows and begins flipping through it. _

Phoebe: Well, Paige, what do you need with the Book? We vanquished Shax years ago.

Paige: There's another upper level demon in the mix. Don't ask. I'll explain later.

Piper: I still don't see why this can't wait. We need your help around here too.

Paige: This kid was brought to me, Piper, I can't just blow it off.

Piper: Not blow off… postpone.

Paige: No, Piper.

Phoebe: It's ok, Paige. You can go ahead. We're ok.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Piper, it's ok.

Paige: Look, I'll come back as soon as I can, but I have a mission too. I'll see you guys later.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes the information she needs from the Book, and then orbs out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe._

Piper: What did you do that for?

Phoebe: Because we don't even have a plan yet, besides, she seemed pretty set on her own path and we learned a long time ago not to interfere.

Patty: Phoebe is right. When we need her…if we need her. We'll call.

Piper: Fine.

Grams: All right girls let's go over our options…

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry's apartment. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Sheva. Henry paces while Sheva still sits on the couch._

Sheva: You're going to wear a hole in the carpet.

Henry: What?

_Cut to: a view of Sheva as he looks down to the floor._

Henry: Oh…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the apartment._

Henry: Paige…

Paige: I know. I'm sorry it took so long, there were other demons I had to deal with. Ok, so the problem with your demon is that the only way to kill him is with a potion made from his own flesh.

Sheva: I'm not seeing the problem part…

Henry: I think the getting a piece of him without getting killed is the problem part.

Sheva: And you call yourself experienced, it's simple. We create a diversion long enough for me to surprise him from behind. When he focuses on me, you get what you need.

Paige: No way. That's way too dangerous.

Sheva: It's not; it's perfect.

Paige: You'll get killed.

Henry: We all will.

Paige: You're not coming.

_Cut to: a view of a wounded Henry._

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He stands to face them._

Sheva: He can't touch me. My power paralyzes him. Why do you think he hasn't come after me himself?

Paige: What are you powers exactly?

Sheva: I can create electricity in my hands. If I touch him once he's down.

Paige: They don't always have to touch you.

Sheva: Well do you have a better plan?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sighs._

Sheva: That's what I thought. Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He goes to stand by Paige. She takes his hand._

Paige: Be back soon.

_Cut to: a view of them orbing out. Henry is left alone feeling very rejected._

_Cut to: a view of the manor_

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She is going head to head with Grams. Patty stands in the background, trying to stay out of the crossfire._

Grams: It's not an option Piper.

Piper: It's the only one we have Grams.

Grams: It's too dangerous. We'll come up with another plan, a better plan.

Piper: We don't have time for that, Grams. You wasted too much time floating around up there keeping secrets.

Grams: We didn't have a choice Piper. What choice did we have?

Piper: Come down and tell the truth!

Grams: We couldn't do that…there are certain ways things should be done.

Piper: Don't you dare talk to me about rules, Grams. Rules do not come into play in this situation. The fact that you felt you couldn't share this with me is not my fault or problem; the fact that Prue is lost is. This is the best plan we've got. It's all we've got so either get on board or move the hell out of the way.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters the attic_

Phoebe: What's going on up here?

Patty: Where'd you go?

Phoebe: I had to give the PTA moms the refreshments for Wyatt's show tonight. That thing you were supposed to be doing Piper.

Piper: I know. I'm sorry. We were…discussing something up here.

Patty: Fighting to the death is more like it.

Phoebe: Fighting over what exactly?

Patty: Piper created a spell that would allow her spirit to travel through each plane of existence.

Phoebe: Huh?

Grams: In other words it would be like she was dead. Her body would be here but her spirit would be in the Spirit Realm.

Phoebe: Wait, Piper, you weren't really considering doing this were you?

Piper: What other choice do we have Phoebe?

Phoebe: I don't know but there has to be something.

Patty: Wait, Coop. He can use his ring to find love can't he. You can use that to find her.

Piper: I forgot about that. Phoebe…

Phoebe: Coop's gone. The Elders put him on an assignment.

Piper: Where?

Phoebe: I don't know: somewhere far away from me. He can't help us now.

Piper: So the only thing we're left with is this.

Grams: No Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She closes the Book of Shadows._

Piper: OK.

Phoebe: Ok?

Piper: Ok. I won't do it.

Patty: Thank you, Piper. I know this is hard, but it's the right thing to do.

Phoebe: Are you ok Piper?  
Piper: Um, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone. Please.

Phoebe: OK. I'll be downstairs if you need me.

Grams: It's time we left too, Patty.

Patty: OK. I love you girls.

_Cut to: a view or Patty and Grams. They disappear from the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She approaches Piper._

Phoebe: Are you sure you're ok honey?

Piper: Yes, Phoebe, I'll be ok.

Phoebe: Ok. We just want the best for you. We don't want you to get hurt. (She and Piper hug)

Piper: I know.

Phoebe: I'm going to take the last of the food trays to Wyatt's school. Do you want to ride with me?

Piper: That's ok. I have got to freshen up. Wyatt can't be the only kid there with a stinky mommy.

Phoebe: Ok, I'll see you there later then.

Piper: Yep.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She exits the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She waits until Phoebe has gone before she reopens the Book of Shadows. She goes to a trunk in the corner of the room. She takes out five candles._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she places each candle on the floor, forming a circle, and then lights them. She double checks the Book of Shadows and then kneels in the middle of the circle._

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the middle of the circle. She uses a knife to cut her thumb then places a drop of her blood on her forehead, then her chest, and finally her stomach. _

Piper: Head, heart, and body to thee, I call the ancient powers to set my soul free. A sister lost I wish to find, to reunite my family and bring peace of mind. Blood to blood, whatever the cost, heart to heart, to find she who is lost.

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the middle of the circle of candles. Wind begins to blow all around her, slowly at first but then advancing in speed. The wind enters her mouth. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She clutches her body in agony as the wind escapes her lips, this time with a strange white mist travelling with it. The wind and the white mist swirl upward and then fly out through the attic ceiling._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as her body collapses to the floor. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3 **

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of the underworld. A few demons walk back and forth while some stand stationary. In the middle of all of them stands Tamesis. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Sheva trying to stay hidden behind a wall of rock._

Paige: I am going to kick your ass. I told you this was a bad idea. How are we supposed to get to him?

Sheva: Relax. It's not over until the fat lady sings, and last time I checked…

Paige: Ok big demon killing guy, what's your plan now?

Sheva: Wait.

Paige: Oh, yeah. You're the man.

_Cut to: a view of the demons and Tamesis. A demon shimmers into the scene and kneels in front of Tamesis. _

Demon: My liege, there was trouble in the east sector.

Tamesis: Tell me.

Demon: Three of your assassins have been vanquished sir. I believe it was the boy.

Tamesis: Go now. All of you handle it. If I don't see his head on a platter tonight I will have all of yours. Do you understand?

Demon: Yes sir.

Tamesis: GO!

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Sheva still hiding._

Paige: What did you do?

Sheva: Set up part one of our decoy while you were spell searching. Who's the man now?

_Cut to: a view of the demons with Tamesis. Most of them exit then scene, but two stay behind: bodyguards for Tamesis. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Sheva. _

Paige: Now what?

Sheva: Part two.

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He pushes Paige out into the open. She is spotted by Tamesis' bodyguards._

Paige: Hey! You little…

_Cut to: a view of the bodyguards. They start throwing fireballs at Paige. _

Paige: Fireball!

_Cut to: a view of the fireball being redirected to the demon that had fired it. He explodes with a pained scream. The other demon begins to throw twice as many fireballs at Paige twice as fast. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she dives out of the way. She is just barely able to escape getting hurt._

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt's elementary school. The auditorium is full of parents, children, and teachers. There is a small stage set up in the front of the room with a red curtain concealing the backend of the stage. Leo stands inside of the auditorium holding Chris and chatting with another father. _

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He peeks out from behind the stage curtain to see Leo. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he notices Wyatt. He smiles and motions for him to go back._

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He disappears behind the stage curtain. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She runs in holding a veggie food tray._

Phoebe: Did I miss it? Is it over?

Leo: No, Phoebe, you got here in plenty of time.

Phoebe: Oh good, because I sped all the way here. This is nice.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She goes to the refreshments table that has been set up in the back of the room. Leo excuses himself from his prior conversation and follows her._

Leo: Where's Piper?

Phoebe: She's home.

Leo: I'm sorry?

Phoebe: Oh she's coming. Of course she's coming. She just wanted to freshen up.

Leo: She'd better hurry. The play is going to start soon.

Phoebe: Don't worry, Leo. She wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.

_Cut to: a view of Piper's body still lying unmoving in the attic. _

_Pan down: down through all of the levels of the manor, through the earth, and finally down to the underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She hides behind a boulder as the last bodyguard advances on her. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She orbs out as the demon rounds the corner to where she had been a moment before. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing back in behind the demon_

Paige: Over here.

_Cut to: a view of the demon. He turns around startled and throws a fireball at her. _

Paige: Fireball!

_Cut to: a view of the demon being vanquished with his own fireball_

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Before she can turn to yell at Sheva, Tamesis has grabbed her by the throat._

Tamesis: Stupid witch. Did you really think you could defeat me all by yourself?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She has been lifted off the ground by Tamesis who is still holding her by the throat. She struggles as she is being choked to death._

Tamesis: I could use my powers to kill you, but watching you wriggle is more fun.

Sheva: (voice over) Watch this.

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He has crept up behind Tamesis. He places both of his hands on the demon and incapacitates him. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She falls back to the ground as Tamesis collapses unconscious. _

Paige: You…

Sheva: …saved your life. Get what you need.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes a knife from her back pocket to collect a piece of Tamesis' flesh. _

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He hands her a potion bottle from inside his pocket. Paige puts the flesh inside the bottle and shakes it up. _

Paige: Potion-light, all the power no boom…until the vanquish that is.

Sheva: That's it?

Paige: No, we say the spell I taught you also. Just in case the potion isn't enough. I didn't really have time to make it the right way.

Sheva: Ok. Can we do this?

Sheva/Paige: Hear now the words of the witches, banish this evil, banish this evil.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She throws the potion vial at Tamesis. His body quivers and then explodes into a million different pieces. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Sheva. They both pick demon flesh off of their clothing._

Paige: You're welcome.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Phoebe enters. She is talking on the phone to Leo._

Phoebe: No, it's fine Leo. You should be there with the boys. I will find Piper, yell at her for not showing up, and then bring her back with me. (She starts up the stairs) I think I know how to check on my sister by myself, thank you. I'll be fine. I'll call you later, bye.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She checks Piper's bedroom and then heads up to the attic._

Phoebe: Piper, I swear…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters the attic door. She sees Piper lying on the ground and rushes over to her. Phoebe tries to wake Piper up._

Phoebe: Piper. Piper! Come on, honey, wake up. Piper, wake up! Come on, God, please. Paige!! Get over here now! Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Sheva orb into the attic. Paige and runs over to where Phoebe is holding Piper in her arms. _

Paige: What happened?

Phoebe: I don't know. It doesn't matter. Heal her. Hurry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she attempts to heal Piper. When nothing happens the first time Paige tries again,_

Paige: I can't.

Phoebe: What? What do you mean you can't?

Paige: I mean…I can't heal the…

Phoebe: Don't you dare say it; Piper is not dead.

Paige: Phoebe…

_Cut to: a view of the sisters. Paige is sobbing heavily while Phoebe rocks back and forth, holding the lifeless body of Piper in her arms._

Paige: I don't understand. How did this happen?

Phoebe: I don't... no, wait. The spell, Piper did the spell.

Paige: What spell? Phoebe…

Phoebe: Hold her. (She hands Piper's body to Paige) Hold her.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands and goes over to the Book._

Phoebe: There was a spell: one to set her soul free.

Paige: You're saying she wanted to die?

Phoebe: No… it was just to separate them temporarily so she could search for Prue.

Paige: So we can put her back.

Phoebe: We just have to find her…

Sheva: …and keep her body from dying.

Phoebe: What was that? Who are you? (to Paige) Who is he?

Sheva: Someone who can help. I can use my power to stimulate the electromagnetic pulses in her body to keep it alive while you look for her.

Phoebe: What is he talking about?

Sheva: I'm talking about keeping your sister alive. The body can only survive for so long without a soul inside it to keep it alive. Please let me help you.

Phoebe: Do it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She gently lays Piper's body on the ground. She then goes to stand with Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Sheva who is now kneeling beside Piper. He runs his hands just over the top of her body, sending tiny electrical sparks into her. _

Paige: Do you really think this will work?

Phoebe: It better. Otherwise Piper is dead, and that's just not an option. Let's get to work; we have to find her.

_Cut to: a wide view of the attic. Phoebe and Paige attack the Book from both sides, searching its pages frantically for help. Sheva quietly and steadily keeps working to keep Piper's body alive. _

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
